


Star Destroyers:Kill The Director

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Emotional, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Rockstar AU, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, midwest emo, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: Buck has a vision for a music video for the band.Steven's distracted and Connie is jealous.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Star Destroyers:Kill The Director

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the original Star Destroyers fic. 
> 
> For everyone who is not aware of the fic and just wants to read smut (why not?), Steven Universe is a dude in a midwest emo band. Last tour he was on he met Connie Maheswaran and ended his rockstar pursuit for finding the love of his life... 
> 
> Max is Connie's best bud at college. (The person who dragged poor Connie across the country on an emo tour.)

“My vision. Unmatched. Tantalising. All-round sexy and suggestive. I have more ideas for this music video than hours in a day.” Buck pushed a stack of paper across the table towards the rest of the band as they stood and listened to his usual monotone voice. 

“You have twenty-four ideas for this?” Jenny cocked an eyebrow as she glanced down at the stack of paper on the table in front of them. 

“Twenty-five.” Buck corrected before adjusting his sunglasses. 

Sour Cream unrolled a piece of paper and placed it down in front of them, placing two beer bottles on either side to make sure it didn’t roll back up. 

“Love stories are overrated and we’re an emo band.” Sour Cream pointed to the sheet of paper, upon closer inspection it had the lyrics to one of their songs from the newest album they were working on. A song that was soon to be a single. 

Buck flicked through his pages before pulling out a sheet of paper with ‘EMO = SAD’ written in bold letters on it, pointing up and nodding. Jenny and Steven sat on the couch in front of them both with worried expressions, they had really gone all out for their presentation of selling the idea to them both. 

“Breakup story...” Buck breathed the word softly. 

“Wait! Wait! The song isn’t about breaking up, it’s about the same horrible thing happening over and over again.” Steven defended his lyrics as he waved his hands out in front of him, they couldn’t do that to their song. The music video had to be fitting. 

“Like...never being able to fall in love?” Jenny scoffed, looking at Steven as she spoke. 

“Rude.” Steven shook his head. 

“Dude, we know these songs are all about you. We just go along with it because the lyrics are good. They have a good vibe, man.” Sour Cream shrugged, placing his hands into the front of his jacket pockets. 

“Should have called the album _ Steven and his Conquest to get Laid _ .” Jenny laughed before pulling out her phone, a little bored of the conversation surrounding her. 

“Hey! It’s not like that...anymore! You know it’s not!” Steven huffed, folding over his arms in defeat. 

“We’re teasing you, Steven!” Jenny laughed before flicking Steven’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. 

Steven’s life had been turned around at the end of the last tour when he had met the one and only Connie Maheswaran who he had fallen deeply in love with. He had never been  _ in love _ before and it was strange to think about. It was strange to admit. Although, over the past few months they had developed a great relationship with one another that they couldn’t ever replace. Steven no longer had to sleep around as a conquest for love - he finally had everything he ever wanted more. 

Connie was perfect. 

Steven sighed before leaning forward and picking up one of the sheets of paper that were in front of them. He studied the page and noticed it was yet again another music video idea that Buck had come up with. Each page was incredibly detailed, with stage directions and camera angles. Buck had gone all out. 

“Does this use all of Dad’s budget?” Steven chewed his bottom lip. Since the band were going to have been releasing the biggest album to date, Greg had agreed to give them a large budget to work on a music video. He would have helped them get everything set up, but they had to decide on an idea first. 

“Every cent.” Buck nodded once more. He was excited to have made a music video, it was something that he had wanted to do for a long time. 

Sure, they had made incredibly lame music videos on their phones before - but nothing would have compared to the marvel they would have been able to make with a huge budget and Buck’s galaxy brain ideas. 

“There better be an outfit budget.” Jenny tilted her head, refusing to look up from her phone. 

“There’s an outfit budget.” Buck confirmed. 

“Okay, cool. That’s it - when are we going, boys?” Jenny rapidly put her phone down on her lap and looked around the room at the dumbfounded expressions surrounding her. 

“When Max and Connie have a free weekend.” Sour Cream groaned, wanting the two of them to be with them for the experience. He had taken the words right out of Steven’s mouth. 

“Man, college is whack.” Jenny groaned, knowing how frustrating it was when her sister was in college studying all the time. It was hard for her to have gotten a free moment to speak to her twin. That couldn’t have been right. 

“Yeah, it is.” Steven sighed. He hadn’t seen Connie in a couple of weeks. Things were pretty busy when she was studying and despite him going to see her over the weekends they were both free, it certainly wasn’t enough. 

Steven missed her more than anything whenever they were apart. The only thing filling the void was plenty of text messages and video calls. They had even gotten comfortable on both platforms to help keep up with their sex life when they had the time. Dirty texts, inappropriate images, phone sex and mutual masturbation over video call were some of the many things they did together when they were apart. Having a long-distance relationship was hard, both emotionally and physically. 

He knew the next time he would have been able to see Connie would have been when they were filming the music video. They had it in the back of their mind that it was going to have been soon, Greg already knew who he was going to have hired - for the most part. 

Eventually, the time came. The day of the music video shoot would have been long, but it was going to have been a fun day and everyone knew it. 

“Do you think they’ll let us be in the music video?” Max questioned as she gripped onto the steering wheel and bounced slightly in her chair. It was a pretty exciting thought to have. 

“I doubt it. They’ve probably hired models.” Connie laughed, nervously thinking about there being models on the set of the music video. The thought hadn’t occurred to her before that moment and yet suddenly that was all she could think about. 

“Little bit offended they didn’t ask us. We’re pretty hot.” 

“Not  _ model  _ hot.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Max scoffed, throwing her hands off the steering wheel. She didn’t need to hear her best friend’s self-deprecation. 

It took a long time for the best friend’s to travel over to Nashville. It had become a trip that they had to stop for, meaning that they completed the trip in two parts. They both had a long weekend to hang out with the band and they were going to spend it in style. The music video shoot was going to have taken all day, which wasn’t so much a bad thing - but it was certainly going to have been a long day. 

When Max and Connie had arrived, they were all quick to meet up and make themselves known on the set of the shoot. Steven and Connie had already spoken to one another quickly before getting anywhere near the shoot. Sure, it would have been a great time for them to have spent together, but Steven was  _ technically _ at work which made it a lot harder for them to have been together for prolonged periods whilst they were there. 

“I’m sorry we can’t spend more time together. Thank you for coming and...hanging out. I know I’m doing the video, but we can do something after - right?” Steven spoke softly as he held onto Connie’s hands, standing in front of her in the middle of the set. He knew that within moments he would have been working, away from the person that he wanted to have been with.

“I’m happy to be here, Max and I are super excited to see you shoot the music video!” Connie smiled before planting a small kiss on his cheek. “And...we can do something later! What were you thinking?” 

“I don’t know. I just like spending time with you.” Steven shrugged, it didn’t matter what they did when they spent time together - as long as they were together that was the only thing that mattered. 

There was a squeak of a megaphone from the opposite side of the room causing both Steven and Connie to cringe at the sound. 

“Is this thing even on? Hello? What the hell? Useless piece of-” A voice bellowed through the megaphone followed by another loud squeak.

“I...uh...think that  _ might  _ be my director telling me to get into position.” Steven laughed, unsure how the shoot was going to go with the strange director that Greg had hired. 

“I’ll leave you to work,  _ Mister Rockstar _ !” Connie snorted as he reached over and adjusted his collar on the outfit that she was confused by. Steven chuckled, leaning in for a kiss on her lips. 

She was happy to have accepted the kiss, making sure she kept it quick and clean in the environment surrounded by others. 

“See you later!” Steven spoke quickly as he removed his lips from hers, knowing that he would have been shouted at if he didn’t go and tend to his duties as the frontman of an emo band.

“Bye!” Connie waved sweetly as Steven turned and picked up a slight jog to join the rest of the band. 

Connie knew that it was likely she was going to have been spending a lot of her time with Max at the side of the set as she watched Steven and the rest of the band prepare themselves to record one of the most bizarre-looking music videos that she had ever seen. 

Even Max was slightly confused with what was going on. Buck truly had something insane going on with what he had decided on. 

Steven joined the band just in time for the beginning of the shoot. 

“Hey, Buck - why are we in jumpsuits?” Steven furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. He hoped that reality never led him down a path where he would ever have to wear one. 

“It’s part of the vision.” Buck held out his hand in front of him as he spoke. 

“What’s with the dinosaur?” Jenny tied the sleeves of the jumpsuit around her waist, revealing the white vest top underneath. She quickly pointed behind her at the man inside of the dinosaur consume. 

“This is a love story. The romantic ties that bind two souls.” Buck spoke with a monotone voice. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain the dinosaur.” Jenny looked around in confusion.

“Or the vampire priest...” Steven itched the back of his neck, the label of the jumpsuit beginning to bother him. 

“Love is an enigma with no restraints. Who are we to judge?” Buck shook his head, a little disappointed his band didn’t see the same as he did. 

“I’m judging the chick marrying a dinosaur -  _ hard _ .” Jenny checked her nails out of disinterest. 

“Is everyone ready? I think we’re going to shoot the first scene.” Greg shouted over the commotion towards the band. Everyone nodded in confirmation, each of them picking up their instruments at the sound of his voice. 

“Hey, Universe - this is my set. Get out of it!” A voice suddenly sounded through a megaphone, blasting throughout the entire set. Stood up by a director’s chair was no other than industry giant Kip Jones who had somehow gotten involved in the project. 

Kip’s grey hair was unruly, but the leather jacket, sunglasses and scarf made for the incredible look of seasonal confusion. He was a legend within the music industry for creating strange music videos for bands that nobody had heard of - at least until Kip made some sort of bizarre music video to drive their popularity through the roof. 

Greg had been in an industry meetup when Kip had overheard Buck’s vision for a music video offhandedly in conversation. He had to get his foot in the door and discover what interesting idea the young man had for a music video that he continuously pushed to be a director of, with a large cheque coming straight from Greg of course. 

The reality was, Kip was a self-entitled asshat and Greg was going to have spent the whole day biting his tongue. 

Steven pulled the guitar strap over his head as he had done a million times before. It was weird to not have been playing his own guitar, but the hired matching dark blue guitars were nice. They matched the orange jumpsuits well. At this point, Steven was surprised that Buck had requested such a mundane colour. 

“I want this to be the weirdest shitshow you’ve ever seen in your whole lives! The weirder the better! I want a bunch of shots of the band and none of that stupid pop-panning shit.” Kip shook his head as he pointed towards the band and then back at his camera crew. 

Connie and Max stood at the side of the set as the band began to play, watching as a pre-recorded version of the song played over the top of their incredibly quiet instruments. Nothing had been plugged in. 

Connie couldn’t help but stare at Steven as he played, shouting into the microphone with force as a way to play up for the camera. She had missed him a lot since they had both been together, but then again - they always seemed to have missed one another. Still sitting within the honeymoon stage of their relationship all they ever wanted to do was tell each other how much they were in love and kiss. 

“I’m putting money on how long it takes the creepy director to hit on the pretty blonde bride about to marry the dinosaur.” Max pointed towards the woman on the opposite side of the set before scratching her chin, leaning towards Connie so that they could hear one another as the music came to a close. 

“Ew, Max - that’s disgusting.”

“Look, if I wasn’t currently in a committed relationship with myself - I’d probably hit on her too.” Max shrugged. 

They both watched as Kip waved his hand in the air signalling a small break as they readjusted the scenes. Connie watched especially carefully as the bride made their way over to Steven.

“Is it in the rulebook for her to hit on other people?” Connie furrowed her eyebrows at the sight, staring down the girl who was about to participate in a conversation with her boyfriend. She had already established many times in the past that she didn’t want to be the jealous type, but with Steven’s past, it often left her wondering what the random women at his shows said to him. 

“She’s probably just one of Steven Universe’s many adoring fans.” Max chuckled as she folded over her arms and noticed how intensely Connie was staring at the girl in the bridal getup. She hated how she couldn't make out what they were saying. 

“Steven Universe, right?” A blonde-haired girl in a bridal dress stepped over towards Steven, perhaps a little closer than what he would have considered comfortable. 

“That’s me!” Steven smiled politely, having seen the actress on the set of the music video for the past hour or so. 

“Woah, you’re really good at playing that guitar.” The girl pointed her finger outwards and strummed the strings on the guitar he was holding by his hips. The guitar made a quiet noise, not being plugged into the amp helped prevent it from making a horrible sound. 

“You’re really good at...being a bride? To a dinosaur?” Steven flustered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly at the conversation and the irritating label. What else was he supposed to comment on? 

“Oh yeah! I’m picking up small acting gigs where I can get them. You’ll be seeing me at the cinema before you know it! I was  _ born _ for the big screen.” The girl tittered, her bubbly nature taking Steven back slightly. 

“Yeah! That will be super cool! I can’t wait!” Steven complimented.

“Y’know, I get a little bit nervous when I’m on set - but you seem super confident! Could you perhaps...give me some tips?” The young girl, no older than Steven readjusted her dress as she leant closer to him to lower her voice. Steven complied, listening to what she had to say. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know much - really. I’m not an actor!” Steven chuckled. 

“Nonsense! You’re a natural.” 

“Hmm, not really.” 

“You’re so confident. You’re  _ really  _ good with your fingers too!” She giggled, gently nudging Steven in his shoulder and causing him to blush. It certainly wasn’t the first time a girl had said something along those lines to him. Oh jeez.

“Well, thank you-” 

“Ashleigh.” 

“Thank you, Ashleigh.” Steven corrected with a sweet smile. 

Ashleigh nodded politely as she lifted her dress slightly so that she could walk away as the director spoke through the megaphone once more. The room wasn’t even that big...there was no need for him to have shouted aggressively through a speaker that practically vibrated the room. Greg’s face dropped whenever it was used. 

Connie stared over at the scene, a little unsure what the exchange between Steven and the girl had been. With Steven’s past, it was only natural that she would have worried about Steven and his charm. He had managed to charm her, why wouldn’t he have been able to do that for someone else? 

He must have missed the thrill that came with sleeping with other people. 

Connie must have been pretty boring. He had been with her for months and she knew that was the longest that he had ever been with anyone before. He must have had other thoughts at some point…

“Hey, are you going to give these coffees out or not?” A young man with a Bluetooth headset practically shoved a tray of hot coffees into Connie’s chest. She stumbled back slightly as a way to catch them all, unable to say no to holding up the tray without being scolded with hot coffee. 

“What- I don’t work here!” Connie’s eyes widened at the sight of the coffees that she was now holding, the assistant with the headset had already disappeared. 

Max glanced over at Connie and noticed the sight, unable to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god - you’ve got a job! Hired on the spot, ConCon! That’s impressive. You must have the perfect figure for a  _ coffee runner _ !” Max burst out laughing, seeing her best friend struggle as she held the coffees out in front of her. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with these?” Connie scowled over at Max, unable to move with the large tray of hot beverages. 

“Try not to trip?”

“Max!” 

“Okay, okay! Looks like we’re going on a coffee run.” Max pointed finger guns towards Connie who was not overly impressed with the action. They were there to support the band - not work! 

Max and Connie walked around the set handing out the coffee mugs to everyone who requested one, which became a pretty fun thing for them to do. They both had a great laugh trying to play the roles of coffee runners, which didn’t exactly require the most qualified person.

“A coffee for you, good sir?” Max pointed at the coffees on the tray as Connie practically curtsied, attempting to make some fun out of the situation as they waited for something interesting to happen on the set. They had been on and off recording for hours. 

“Oh. Thanks. You’re both doing the coffees now?” Greg questioned as he picked one of the coffee mugs from the top of the tray. 

“Oh yeah, Connie volunteered us both!” Max spoke proudly. 

“I did  _ not  _ volunteer us!” Connie snapped at Max before turning towards Greg and giving him a sweet smile. “We were asked to help out.” 

“That’s nice of you, but I don’t think you should be. I’m sure I saw a risk assessment somewhere about it.” Greg scratched his head. “Just...be careful. Please. I don’t want to have to deal with another lawsuit on the set of a music video.” 

“ _ Another  _ one?” Max squinted at the thought. How many times had Greg Universe been on a set where something had led to a legal issue? 

“Max, we’ve got coffees to give out.” Connie instructed, still frustrated by the role that she had been given. 

“Right. Cool. See you around, Mister Universe!” Max waved, still in shock that she could say that she knew the one and only Greg Universe. That was cool! 

That was  _ really  _ cool! 

Connie turned around with all of the coffees on the tray only to notice, once again, the girl in the bridal outfit stood talking to Steven. Max stopped in her tracks, immediately noticing what Connie was staring at. There was no way of knowing what the two of them were discussing. 

Connie attempted to knock every instance of jealousy out of her head. Steven wouldn’t have been flirting with her. That was a horrible thought. He wouldn’t hurt Connie like that. He wouldn’t. 

“Offttt. Yikes. She’s at it again.” Max clenched her fists together, looking over at the scene in front of them. Connie wasn’t impressed in the slightest. 

Stood by the side of the set was Steven with his guitar around his neck, speaking to Ashleigh, the wannabe actress - once again. 

“So, you’re like really famous, huh?” Ashleigh pulled on her hair looking over at Steven as she fluttered her long eyelashes. 

“Uh, famous enough to have a Wiki page.” Steven laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable that the girl was asking him so many questions. He was going to have to cut out that label, it was becoming unbearable. All he wanted was for the shoot to continue so that he didn’t have to put up with the small breaks where he didn’t get to spend them with Connie. 

She had come all the way to Nashville to see him for the shoot and he hadn’t had the chance to spend some time with her. He had to work. 

“Cool. Did it take you long to learn how to play the guitar like that?” 

“My whole life.” 

“You’re really funny!” The bubbly girl suddenly giggled, causing Steven to smile out of politeness. She gripped onto his shoulder uncomfortably as he gritted his teeth together. 

“Thanks.” Steven felt a little under pressure around the actress who was suddenly so interested in whatever he had to say. He couldn’t even see Connie around on the set anymore. It felt as if no matter where he went, Ashleigh was following him. 

Sure, they were working together - but that was no excuse to have been in his face the whole time. He needed to have some kind of breathing space. 

Connie gripped tightly onto either side of the tray carrying all of the coffees, if she gripped any tighter she would have broken it in half. There were so many bad thoughts running through her mind as she watched Steven smile. He hadn’t even bothered to try and come over and see her, too caught up with the girl in front of him. 

Connie didn’t want to say that she was jealous - but she was. It was all that she could think about. 

“Alright fuckers, listen up!” Kip stood on his chair and held his megaphone in front of his face before shouting. Greg shuddered at the noise, nearly dropping his coffee in the process. “We’re going to do the cake scene that the weird kid in sunglasses wants to do for some reason. I better see every single person in this room throwing cake at that band!” 

Buck already had the idea that halfway through the bizarre wedding they would have a huge fight with wedding cake. It was a perfect idea. The perfect idea that would mean that people could be covered in cake and...they would all get to participate in a food fight. 

Connie placed the cups of coffee down on a table, something that she should have done long ago. She went and stood beside Max at the side of the set, awaiting some kind of instruction. Even waiting to have another task as a runner. That would have been...she hated it here. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Connie asked Max, simply out of sheer curiosity. 

“I’m hoping our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ. I can’t be too sure though. I can’t lip read. All I know is that I don’t like it.” Max didn’t like what was going on between whoever the girl was and her best friend’s boyfriend. It didn’t sit right with her in the slightest. 

“Do you think he’s into it?” 

“He’s into  _ you _ , Connie.” Max sighed, only wanting to make sure Connie knew how much Steven was into her. There was no way that he was going to be flirting with anyone else. If anything, this person was flirting with  _ him _ . 

“I don’t like her.”

“I can tell. If looks could kill, she’d be on the floor.” Max scoffed, looking over at Connie and noticing how menacing her stare was.

Suddenly, before Connie could respond with another comment about how the girl was making her feel, someone had shoved a plate of broken up cake pieces in her hands. Was she expected to use her fingers for this? 

Yes. The answer was yes. 

Was she going to spend the whole time aiming for the person that she suddenly had a distaste for? 

Yes. 

Connie would have never considered herself a nasty person, she was often one of the kindest people that people had met. Although, despite her kind nature - it was true that she could hold a nasty grudge against people. 

This girl had done nothing wrong, but that didn’t stop Connie needing someone to take her stress out on. She needed to know that backing off was the best option and if Connie didn’t have enough confidence to talk to her about it - she was going to throw cake at her problems instead. 

“We’re aiming for the blonde bitch, right?” Max cocked an eyebrow as the two friends stood holding plates of broken bits of cake.

“You read my mind.” Connie squinted her eyes as she looked across the set at the women in the bridal dress standing beside Steven. Wasn’t she supposed to be marrying the dinosaur? What was her obsession with Steven? 

“Oh wow, this is fun. Ten points for whoever gets it in her hair?” Max questioned before taking a small bite of the cake they were about to pelt across the room. 

“I’ll give you eleven and buy you a drink.” Connie kept her eyes locked on the girl across the room. 

“Deal.” 

“Alright, quiet on the set! I want this room to be as crazy as possible. Don’t miss a fucking thing!” The harsh director turned around and pointed towards the camera crew. He was clearly in the mindset of making a big picture opposed to an emo band’s music video. 

The band stood still, ready to play the chorus of the song as the room erupted into a giant food fight of wedding cake. It was the perfect end to the music video and one that even the band couldn’t have waited for. Jenny was a little worried about getting covered in cake, but Mr.Universe had booked them into a nice hotel. She prayed for good water pressure on the shower. 

“Ready? Let’s commence this scene. Something-something  _ couch down the pen _ , take thirty-four...action!” Kip shouted, sounding incredibly done with the shit he had to deal with throughout the day. 

As the scene commenced, Max and Connie laughed as they scooped up handfuls of cake from the paper plates that they were holding and threw them dramatically across the room towards Ashleigh - their newfound victim. 

Max and Connie held no remorse as they continued to throw cake towards the one person in the room they wanted to hit the most. The rest of the extras on the set surrounding the band try their hardest to throw the cake at each of the band members. 

It was clear that Steven was struggling to keep a straight face as he sang, the cake being thrown at both the guitar he was attempting to play and his face. As Sour Cream hit his sticks against the drum kit, cake flew up into the air creating a mess of sugary crumbs. Jenny tried her hardest not to close her eyes as Buck stood completely still, allowing himself to be covered in cake. 

Max threw a large chunk of cake towards Ashleigh with force as she turned to find herself in the scene, immediately landing in the middle of her face and causing her to stop in her tracks. Max gasped dramatically before looking at Connie with a shocked expression. Connie mirrored her actions, realising just how perfect the shot had been. 

Connie burst out laughing, followed by Max’s howling chuckles. Neither of them could breathe, laughing so hard that they practically fell into one another. 

“Oh my god!” Connie gasped, unable to regain her breath. The cake was still flying about the set as Ashleigh attempted to wipe the cake out of her eyes. Connie couldn’t look, it would have only made her laugh harder. 

“Bullseye!” Max held the paper plate up as she tried her hardest not to keel over with laughter. 

“That was amazing!” Connie commented. 

“I’m going to pee. That was so funny!” Max held onto one of her knees, trying to keep herself balanced. It wasn’t working. They both giggled over Ashleigh’s struggle with the sweet treat. 

“You got her good!” Connie sniggered as they both stood up straight and looked over at the girl in the bridal outfit. 

What they hadn’t expected to see when they had looked up was Steven with eyes of concern as he handed the enemy a napkin. Since when did the director ask them to stop? The cameras were still rolling. 

“What’s he doing?” Max’s expression dropped immediately at the sight of Steven being overly polite. 

Connie watched in horror as the girl reached up to Steven’s hair and began to pick out the pieces of cake that were starting to get matted within his curls. Connie swallowed hard at the sight, dropping the paper plate of cake on the floor dramatically. 

She could talk to him. Laugh with him. Smile at him. What Connie wasn't going to stand for would have been her picking cake slowly out of her boyfriend's hair! If anyone was going to do that - it was going to be Connie!

It was the final straw! 

“That’s it-” Connie’s blood boiled - she had to say something! This girl had gone too far!

“Connie!” Max grabbed hold of her friend’s arm, digging her heels in as a way to drag her back. Although, there was no hope in trying to stop Connie’s pursuit of ripping this girl limb from limb. 

Connie attempted to shake off Max, walking past all the cameras and blocking some of the shots. 

“Woah woah, coffee girl! Get out of shot - you’re ruining it!” Kip shouted as the commotion in the room continued. 

Steven allowed Ashleigh to help him with removing the cake from his hair, believing she was being overly nice to offer. It was a nice thank you after he had given her the napkin. He couldn’t quite imagine how much cake he had in his hair after the battering he had endured. There was a lot of cake. 

Connie stomped towards the scene with Steven and the bride, clenching her fists together as she made her way over. Max jogged behind her to keep up, apologising to the cameras whenever they went by lifting her hand at each of them. 

Steven finally noticed his girlfriend stood in front of him, his head somewhat tilted as Ashleigh continued to pick cake out of his hair. He had never seen Connie with such an angry expression on her face.

“Uh, Connie? Are you okay?” Steven questioned, his eyebrows dipping with concern. He was a little curious to know why she had gone on the set. 

“I’m pretty certain he can get the cake out of his own hair. He’s twenty-three!” Connie folded over her arms before speaking directly at the woman in the bridal outfit who stared back with a face of innocence. 

“Wait! You schmucks better be getting this on tape!” The director screamed, nearly falling out of his chair as he pointed towards the scene on set. 

“I was just-”

“Don’t you give me that bullshit - you’ve been all over him this whole time!” Connie shouted back. 

“Uh, who are you?” Ashleigh raised her finger in confusion over the scenario. 

“His  _ girlfriend _ !” Connie groaned in frustration, throwing her hands in the air at the oblivious girl. 

“Oh boy. Cut the tape!” Greg was quick to run over to the director, noticing the scene that was playing before his eyes. 

“No way, Universe. You paid me to make a  _ music video _ . This is fucking gold!” The greasy director snorted as he stood up from the chair and watched the young adults argue, praying that the cameras were picking up on all the drama. 

Connie stared at the girl in front of her, Max stood behind her best friend ready to fight in her defence. Steven looked around awkwardly at the band behind him, his first port of call was Sour Cream who just shrugged at him. He looked over at Jenny for reassurance who just rapidly shook her head at him. Then to Buck who slowly made the ‘okay’ symbol with his finger and thumb. 

Ashleigh looked over at Steven before glancing over at Connie, looking up and down her body as judgement. Connie hadn’t gone above and beyond with her outfit that day, opting for skinny jeans and one of Steven’s baggy Star Destroyers hoodies. She was going to have been on the set of a music video all day with her closest friends - there was no need to dress up. 

“Oh honey, that’s a  _ shame _ ...” Ashleigh sighed. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Max immediately pushed past Connie, coming to her rescue. Nobody was going to speak about Connie that way. 

“Who are  _ you _ ?” The young actress scoffed as she pointed at Max. 

“His girlfriend’s  _ best friend _ !” Max raised her voice and pointed at Steven, becoming incredibly territorial of the situation. Connie and Max came as a unit and if anyone were to hurt them, they would have done everything and anything to solve that issue. 

“Oh. Yikes, it doesn't get any better.” Ashleigh bit her bottom lip as she looked up and down Max. Now things were personal. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me you bitchass Taylor Swift-looking motherfucker?” Max shook her head in anger and breathed deeply, carefully rolling up her sleeves. She was about to claw this bitch’s eyes out. 

“What’s happening?” Steven spoke in a panicked tone, unsure why the situation was playing out. Confusion had spread through him - was there something that he had been missing the whole time? 

Connie couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. How could Steven not realise how hurt she was by this woman who had been dominating his personal space all day? How could he not see how upset that she was getting? It wasn’t as if she hadn’t hinted to it throughout the day! 

They had been over it before, but with Steven’s past, it was impossible not to think about. 

Connie immediately spun on her heel, she had to get out of there. She had to escape from the suffocating room that was filled with strangers and...the love of her life. Connie beelined for the exit, wanting nothing more than to get away from the place that was currently hurting her the most. She refused to be in there with everyone’s eyes on her. 

“Connie!” Max called, wanting to go and comfort her best friend.

“It’s okay, I’ll go!” Steven instructed as he gently pressed on Max’s shoulder, pushing the guitar over his head and placing it down on the floor beneath him before jogging over to the exit as a way to follow Connie. 

“Ugh, everyone stop! We’ll pick this back up in forty!” Kip screamed, ripping the headphones from the top of his head and throwing them onto the chair behind him in frustration. 

Working with young dramatic people was hard. 

Steven picked up his pace as he attempted to keep up with Connie who was making her way through the back of the venue. The building was used to being a function centre where they would host weddings and occasionally live music. The twisting corridors reminded Steven of the many venues he had been to in the past. 

“Connie! Wait up!” Steven shouted as he once again picked up his pace, noticing how far away she had gotten in such a short time. 

Connie didn’t want to stop. It would have been hard to have looked at Steven knowing that he wasn’t aware of what he was doing. Or...perhaps he was? Maybe he was intentionally trying to hurt her? Maybe it was just her biggest fears coming true? 

He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that!

Steven had slept with a lot of women when he was on tour - what was stopping him from doing that again? What was stopping him from trying to get with the pretty girl in the bridal outfit? There was no telling.

Although, she had the same conversation with Steven a few months ago when she had gone to visit him specifically after being jealous about the fans of his band practically hanging from him in photographs. Connie didn’t want to admit that she was jealous...but she was jealous. 

“Connie! Is everything okay? Speak to me, please!” Steven practically begged as he caught up to her enough that he could place his hand on her arm as a way of comfort. Connie stopped in her tracks to look over at Steven, despite not wanting to have faced him just moments ago. 

“Oh, Steven…” Connie sighed as she gently placed her hand on her opposite arm and looked down at the floor with sadness in her expression. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. 

“W-what’s wrong? Do you need some water?” Steven’s bottom lip trembled with concern as he held onto either side of Connie’s arms and knelt slightly to meet her line of sight as she looked downwards. 

Connie quickly glanced at him, noticing how ridiculous he looked in the white vest and orange prison jumpsuit that was now tied around his waist. He was wearing some heavy-looking boots that she was sure didn’t look comfortable. Better yet, his hair and clothes were covered in crumbs and cream from the wedding cake that had been thrown around on set for dramatic effect.

She didn’t want to openly admit how attractive she believed he was in that moment. 

His eyes were full of love for her. The desire to make sure that she was comfortable.

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Connie sniffed, unable to look at her boyfriend as he ran his hands back and forth on the upper part of her arm as a way to provide comfort. 

“I am worried about it!” Steven pouted, wanting Connie to know how truly upset he was that she was sad. He didn’t want her to have felt that way about anything. He wanted her to have been happy. 

“It’s nothing...it’s just…” Connie debated within her mind whether or not she should have told Steven about the girl and how her flirtatious presence had felt like a threat. 

“What is it?”

“...That girl was  _ really  _ close to you.” Connie breathed gently through her teeth as she admitted the one thing that had been bothering her the whole time that they were on set. 

“Which girl?” Steven was a little confused, completely oblivious of the situation. 

Connie wasn’t sure whether or not to have been relieved or offended. He was either incredibly good playing stupid or he was simply an asshole. There wasn’t quite an in-between in Connie’s mind. 

“You can’t be serious.” Connie scoffed, a little upset that he hadn’t even acknowledged the girl that had been practically crawling all over him all day. Surely he would have noticed that? 

“What? I’ve been on set all day.” Steven’s heart skipped a beat as he removed his hands from Connie - a little worried he had done something wrong to upset her. He would have never wanted that to have happened. 

“With your  _ bride. _ ” Connie spoke in a somewhat aggressive tone. 

Steven was a little taken back by the comment, suddenly coming to a realisation what it was that she was referring to. Ashleigh - the woman who he didn’t know much about, but had participated in a few friendly conversations with. She seemed nice enough for Steven to have chatted to. He wasn’t quite aware that may have come with some implications…

“I can tell you for certain that I never quite expected my bride to look like that...then again - I do find myself rather partial to the inflatable dinosaur. Pretty romantic love story if you ask me.” Steven smiled before picking a piece of cake out of his hair and flicking it off to the side. If he was going to try and win her back over, he had to make sure he was as smooth as possible. 

Connie wanted to be mad at Steven in a way that would have hopefully made her feel the same way that she had done throughout the day, however, it was pretty impossible to do so when he was so adorable. Steven was the sort of person who couldn’t even melt butter. He was so sweet and kind-hearted and that was what drew Connie to him the most. 

“What do you expect your bride to look like?” Connie smirked, realising what kind of game he was beginning to play. 

“I can show you a picture if you like!” Steven spoke excitedly, taking Connie by surprise. What did he mean he had a picture of what he wanted his future bride to look like? That was ridiculous. Connie’s heart sank at the idea as he reached into his pocket and stuck his tongue out in the process. 

“Uh...okay…” 

Steven finally found the picture before pressing his phone to his chest and began to look at Connie with his usual kind eyes. He didn’t quite want to give away his flirting technique just yet. 

“She’s really pretty! Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Steven titled his head to receive confirmation. 

“Steven…” Connie groaned, wanting nothing more than for him to have flipped the phone. She was terrified who it could have been. She was stupid to think it would have been an image of anyone other than herself. 

Steven finally flipped the phone around, revealing what he had been hiding from her. His camera app was open and on selfie mode so as soon as the phone was turned Connie could see a clear image of herself looking back at her. She couldn’t help but blush at the gesture. It was silly, but so was Steven and she loved that about him. 

“So, what do you think? Most beautiful girl in the world - or what?” Steven winked smugly as he continued to hold the phone up in front of her. Connie gently pushed his hand down to remove the phone from her face. 

“I’m not a fan.” 

“What? Oh, that’s too bad. I mean, I heard she had a boyfriend anyway. I don’t think I’ll have a chance with her. What do you think?” Steven pouted once more, attempting to keep up the act. He gently kicked his boot against the floor below, allowing it to scuff beneath him. 

“I think you’ve got a pretty good chance…” Connie folded over her arms and smirked towards him, unable to resist the charm that he was providing. She was used to his unorthodox flirting techniques, but this was somewhat different. 

Only moments ago she had been incredibly mad about him flirting with Ashleigh on the set of the music video, well, perhaps _ she _ was the one flirting with him. The way that Steven flirted with her certainly wasn’t how he was acting around the actress. 

Connie needed to stop worrying.

“How good is my chance?” Steven purred as he placed his phone back into his pocket and stepped into her personal space. It had been a long day on set and he had admittedly spent a lot of the time looking back over to Connie thinking about how excited he was to spend some time with her after the shoot. He always went to go and see her, it would have been fun for the roles to have reversed. 

“I did say  _ pretty good _ .” Connie giggled, realising that he had been too distracted by her to notice each of the words she had spoken. He leant in a little further, planting a quick kiss on her lips. It was slow but gave Connie all the signals she needed to know what he was saying without using his words. 

As he hovered not too far away from her face, she reached up and picked a small chunk of cake out of his hair before brushing it off her fingers. He smiled at her as he stepped close enough for her to have to raise her hands to his chest, worried that he may have fallen on top of her without the correct support. 

She clung onto bunched up fists of his shirt as he went in for yet another kiss in the empty corridor. It had only been a week or so since they had last seen one another - but he had missed her so much. 

Admittedly, it came to no surprise that on most of their meetups they had been intimate with one another in some way. Steven certainly craved that connection and Connie adored the touch. They deserved it - much to Max’s dismay of having to put her headphones on and turn them up louder than the recommended volume. 

“Steven...wait!” Connie detached her lips from him, thinking about the real issue and why he had followed her out into the corridor at the community centre. He made sure to listen to her carefully as he wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back and held her close. 

“W-what is it?” 

“We didn’t...talk.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

Connie didn’t want to be that kind of girl again. Jealous. She knew that Steven would never do anything to hurt her and yet no matter what her anxiety continued to come back to her over and over again. There was no way that she was going to have been able to escape from it. 

“I’m being silly again…” Connie sighed, brushing her hand softly against Steven’s chest. 

“Silly?”

“I saw you with that girl, y’know - the bride.” Connie looked off to the side, not quite ready to admit her true feelings on the subject. She needed to though. She was always honest with Steven. “It made me really mad and I don’t want to admit it, but it made me...jealous?” 

Steven flushed a shade of red. Hearing that Connie was thinking of him made him blush, despite them being in a committed relationship for the last couple of months. Although, the sentiment of her being jealous still made him feel somewhat awful. He knew that she was worried about the number of women that he had been with previously, even if she said she wasn’t bothered. He knew it bothered her. He knew it upset her. 

“Connie...you know I love you. I would ne-”

“I know. It’s just...things are good and I’m just worried something is going to mess it up. Max says I’m ‘on the defensive’, but I don’t even know what that means.” Connie shrugged with a slight snigger, continuing to look away from Steven the best she could. 

Steven pulled her slightly closer, his hands slowly falling into the back pockets of her jeans as he allowed his hands to slide over her ass. Connie’s eyes immediately widened at the touch, it wasn’t one that she wasn’t used to by this point - but one she hadn’t expected at that moment. 

“It means you worry too much. Why would I want anyone else when I have everything I’ve ever wanted here?” Steven kissed her lips quickly between his sentences. Connie knew how loyal Steven was - but the sixty-eight girls before her gave her doubts about his past. 

She had been with him less than half a year, she had every right to worry. Things could have changed. Although, she realized a long time ago how genuine Steven was with his emotions. How genuine he was with his actions and the love that he gave her. She knew for a fact that none of the other girls he had been with got this treatment. 

Connie swallowed her nerves slightly as she felt Steven pull her right up against his body, placing her palms uncomfortably against the top of his chest. She chewed her lip slightly, the fear had been embedded in her since the very beginning. 

“Because...don’t you miss having sex with other women?” Connie asked with genuine concern, looking straight towards him and causing him to blink rapidly in shock. 

“No!” Steven immediately shook his head, feeling caught off guard by Connie’s question. There was no way that he even thought about it anymore! There was only one person in his mind and that was Connie. “I-I love being with you, Connie. I thought...I thought you knew that?” 

“I do, it’s just...I’m sorry, Steven. I love being with you too.” Connie gently lifted her arm to the side of his face and brushed her palm against his stubble. He didn’t bother to let her go, continuing to hold his hands into the back pockets of her tight jeans. 

“I’d never do that to you, Connie. Never. I know you have every right to be worried, but I’m past that. All I want is you. The smartest, most beautiful girl in the world!” Steven half-smiled at his last comment, desperately trying to make sure his sexual history never came up in a conversation ever again. He always did so well to avoid it. 

“Steven…” Connie flustered slightly as she tucked a stray section of hair behind her ear. 

Steven looked at her with love in his eyes, gently pressing his lips against her forehead before thinking back to the rest of their day and moments that Connie may have seen as flirtatious between him and Ashleigh. 

“Was it you who threw the cake?” Steven couldn’t help but smile at the thought as he removed his lips from her forehead, she would have been lying if she said she didn’t find the pieces of cake attached to his curls somewhat sexy. 

“I feel kind of bad. I tried. It was Max that got the bullseye...” Connie glanced off to the side, feeling a little bad that she had gone out of her way to try and make the girl's life a little hellish. Maybe she didn't deserve that? 

"You really were jealous..." Steven chuckled slightly, never having heard Connie having done something of the sorts to anyone. 

"Well, am I selfish for saying that I want you all to myself? 

“Connie…” Steven sucked air through his teeth as if she had done something wrong. Of course, she hadn’t done anything wrong. She had simply been a jealous girlfriend. He hoped that she hadn’t upset the poor girl’s feelings though. That wouldn’t have been good considering he would have to continue working with her for the rest of the day. 

“What?”

“That’s…” Steven chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at her standing directly in front of him. He wanted to tell her how sexy it was...the way she was possessive and daring at the moment. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked standing in front of him right then. He wanted to tell her how horny he was becoming at the thought of her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her how the only thing he could think about at that moment was how much he wanted to fuck her. 

Connie noticed the suggestive look spread across Steven’s face. The same look that he had given her plenty of times in the past - this time didn’t seem any different. It was the same look he had given her the first time that she had come to see one of his solo shows. The look that suggested he was after something a little more than a hug. 

She gently coaxed his hands out from her back pockets, still a little flustered from the act. His hands were warm as she threaded her fingers through his.

“Should we-”

Before Connie could even finish her sentence, Steven had crashed his lips against hers in the corridor of the community centre. It was likely that there would have been people coming out of the hall where they were recording at any given moment, but neither of them seemed to care as they passionately kissed. 

Connie took a few steps back, accidentally bumping into the wall that was littered with flyers about different events in the area. Steven continued his pursuit of the kiss as his hands slowly touched her lower back, tugging gently on the loops of her skinny jeans. She had placed her hands on both of his cheeks, making sure to help guide the kiss the best she could. 

Steven pushed himself against her the best he could, naturally bucking hips as they moved together against the wall. Connie immediately felt his touch, snapping back to reality and realising where they were. It was likely that someone was going to catch them in their act, all they would have to do would be to step out of the doors down the corridor to see the two young adults practically grinding against one another as they kissed. 

There was a creak of a door somewhere in the building down the long corridor, causing both Steven and Connie to detach lips at the sound. Connie looked at Steven with a smile, only causing him to giggle back. She tittered at the sexy smirk that she was receiving from him despite the idea that there was a possibility they were about to be caught with one another by someone who was previously on set with them. 

She was suddenly sodden with desire for him. Desperation that could have only been relieved through sexual means. A reward for the good behaviour he had shown her after the words that had convinced her that she was the only one for him. The love and loyalty that he had shown to her was alluring. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more, causing Steven to pull away. 

“What’s wrong?” Connie whispered, a little confused why Steven would have pulled away from a kiss. 

“Well, y’know...we’re a little out in the open.” 

Connie glanced away for a moment, considering whether or not she should have popped the question. A part of her was intrigued by how Steven used to fuck women before she came into his life, as much as it made her feel a little jealous she was interested to know. It was clear that the first time that they had sex was a good indication as to how Steven used to sleep with women when on tour. Rough and not as personal as the second time they had made love back in the hotel. 

They had slept together a number of times since then, it was hard for them to stay away from one another. They always craved the other’s touch whenever they could and to have ever taken that away would have been a disaster. All they wanted was one another. To breathe heavily into each other’s skin as they fucked. 

“Have you ever had sex behind a venue?” Connie suddenly popped the personal question. It wasn’t usually something that she wanted to hear. Steven suddenly flushed a shade of red. 

“Uh...a f-few times?” Steven gulped, not ever wanting to lie to Connie despite the awkwardness. 

Steven was always honest with her about his past. He loved her so much and would have told her just about anything if it meant that she would appreciate his honesty. 

“Do you want to do it again?” Connie purred, taking control of the situation. She gently twisted the curls at the back of his head around her finger. 

“Do  _ you  _ want to have sex behind a venue?” Steven laughed, noticing her flirtatious tones. He didn’t want to admit that Connie popping the question had to be one of the most attractive things that he had ever seen in his entire life. 

Connie didn’t want to entirely admit to Steven how internally jealous she had been about the woman. A part of her was a little worried that Steven still enjoyed his lifestyle of fucking women in all kinds of places to satisfy his craving for sex and love. Perhaps he still wanted the excitement of fucking people in interesting places? 

“I want to have sex with you. It doesn’t matter where it is.” 

“I...uh...yes.” Steven was shocked by her words, feeling her lips pressing gently against his as he gasped with attraction in her mouth. 

Steven was quick to push her back up against the wall in the corridor, unable to control his desire as she allowed her back to press up against the posters - internally praying that she didn’t knock any over. There was every chance that they could have been caught in the act as Connie tugged on his vest as a way to get him to follow her out of the building without unlatching her lips as often as required. 

“Wait. Wait! Isn’t it super cold outside?” Steven questioned as he removed his lips from her, noticing that he was only in the jumpsuit and the vest. Connie continued to pull him towards the exit, quickly switching the position of her hand from his vest to thread her fingers through his. 

“It’s not  _ that _ cold! Besides - we’ll warm each other up, right?” Connie chuckled as she pulled him along through the corridor by his hand. Steven had never seen her act quite like the way she was before. He couldn’t argue with her. 

“Y-Yeah! I can do that.” Steven laughed nervously as Connie pushed her elbow against the fire exit, both making their way out of the building. It was the exit that they used for smokers to come through. Well, one of them at least. 

Steven was quickly pulled down the small number of steps and led to a section between the door and a large dumpster - not exactly the sexy place that he had envisioned. In front of him was half a parking lot, the rest of it covered by another building in front of them. The spot did have some kind of coverage, but not the same kind of coverage that her dorm room would have. Steven also had a perfectly good van! It probably would have been warmer in there, however, there was some kind of vent above the area that was conveniently throwing out warm air. 

As soon as they came down the steps, Connie spun around to kiss him again. Steven latched his lips onto hers as they clumsily made their way over to the wall of the building, barely paying attention to where they were walking. There was nothing wrong with being completely caught up in one another. 

She kissed him passionately, just as they had done time and time before. The kiss had taken Steven by surprise, although, it was mostly the pushing and pulling that he was surprised by. The confidence that she had exhibited over the time they had been together when it came to sex excited him vastly. He had taught her so much about sex and now they were both experts in pleasuring one another. They knew exactly what they liked and how they liked it. 

Connie didn’t hesitate to immediately reach for the knot from where he had tied the jumpsuit together at the arms as she practically leant on him, still pursuing a kiss. Connie kept herself locked in the moment as Steven’s large hands touched upon hers as she purposefully brushed her hand against his already hard front, causing him to wince slightly at the unexpected touch. 

“W-woah - here? You want to do this  _ here _ ?” Steven suddenly gasped as he took his lips away from her, wanting to make sure that she was confident about her choice. 

Connie moved one of her hands downwards, gently brushing against the front of the jumpsuit again. She watched his eyes flutter slightly at the touch. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. 

“I do. Do you?” Connie questioned, pushing herself against him slightly more as she gently brushed her hand down the outside of his clothing. She could feel herself heating up from within at the touch of his hard cock hidden by the jumpsuit. 

“Uh, Connie, p-please!” Steven giggled at her touch, feeling himself shiver in pleasure as she continued to tease him. 

“That was a yes - right?” Connie ran her hand along his front once more, watching Steven as he bit aggressively down on his lip. She shouldn’t have teased him like that, using his techniques against him. 

“Yes!” Steven nearly shouted in frustration, a drunk looking smile spreading across his face. 

Connie undid the knot of the jumpsuit and sloppily pulled it down underneath his ass, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible. After her subtle touches, she knew he was more than hard. Despite the poor lighting, she could see the hard outline of his penis against his colourful boxers. She pushed herself against his chest as she pressed her lips onto his once more, leading a frantic kiss as she attempted to break his hard cock free from the restraint of his boxers. 

She didn’t hesitate to push his boxers down as they kissed, tongues practically intertwined as Connie put her hand around his thick penis and stroked gently, confirming his hardness as he whined slightly in her mouth. 

He had pleasured her so much in the past that it was hard for her to get even in returning the favour, but he had been  _ so _ good. He was such a loyal boyfriend. He was  _ her  _ boyfriend. He wasn’t interested in anyone else but her. 

Connie placed her spare hand on his chest, gripping onto his vest before releasing her lips from him. She pet her hand against his chest before sliding downwards, taking Steven by surprise. 

He couldn’t not look as she dropped to her knees, her hand still holding onto his hard cock. She looked up at him with loving yet sexy eyes, his mouth still slightly ajar from the kiss. Connie was so hot and the worst thing about the experience was that she enjoyed making him suffer. A pleasurable experience that teased him so much, the result was worth every ache where he desperately wanted to cum, holding back was so much more difficult with Connie. He loved her so much. 

Steven’s heart skipped a beat as he watched her take him inside of her mouth. Her lips teased his tip for a moment before finally deciding on opening and filling herself with him. 

“Huh, C-Connie…” Steven excitably shuddered, immediately pulling her hair out of her face and holding it behind her head. Connie had sucked him off in the past, but nothing quite compared to the excitement that came from the potential of being caught outside of the community centre. 

Steven leant his back against the brick wall behind him, bucking his hips a little too much into the back of Connie’s throat and making her shudder. He retracted, feeling a little bad. Connie didn’t seem to have minded too much, taking him back in her mouth with ease. Steven couldn’t help but pump his dick in her mouth, feeling the soft sensation of her lips around his penis. 

A lot of his time alone was spent with a wet hand clenched around his cock pumping as hard as possible as he thought about moments like this one. He knew he would have been thinking about her lips surrounding him for weeks to come. He could have cum right then and there, filling the back of her throat with his semen. Steven knew she would have happily swallowed without hesitation. 

“I love you so much.” Steven whispered under his breath as he tipped his head back to the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn’t quite express the sheer levels of pleasure he was experiencing as he face-fucked her with determination. 

Connie listened to his words as the tip of his erection poked the back of her throat. As much as she had attempted to train herself not to gag at the size of his cock, it was hard not to when they both fell into a trance of attempting to pleasure one another as much as possible. She loved hearing him tell her how much he loved her, only spurring her on to satisfy him further. 

Steven tugged slightly on the back of her hair, not enough to cause any pain, but just enough that she knew he was there - helping to guide her mouth where it needed to be for maximum satisfaction. Connie was determined to reward him for being loyal, for not being tempted by the woman back inside. It was hot to know that he would have fucked her any day over a hot actress. 

He watched her suck him off. Her eyelashes fluttered, making him turn away in sheer pleasure. He didn’t want to cum too soon - Connie was good at making him cum. Perhaps a little  _ too  _ good. 

Steven moved backwards ever so slightly, allowing Connie to remove her lips. He watched carefully as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, once again something that he found incredibly attractive. His erection bobbed upwards as she let go, her hand gently brushing against his shaft as she removed herself. 

“Uh, you’re going to make me…” Steven’s words trailed off as he breathed deeply whilst she got up from her knees and smirked at him. As much as he wanted to pull his pants up, he worried that even the slightest touch would have made him cum. His cock was so sensitive and he was ready to explode. He had to control himself. 

Connie had pleasure in knowing that the first time she had ever sucked him off he had came - fast.  _ Really  _ fast. That hadn’t ever happened to him before, but there was something that Connie had done to him that made his body fill with elation almost instantly. Admittedly - it had been pretty embarrassing for him. Perhaps it was the way her lips fitted perfectly around his wide dick or the way that she looked up at him? It was probably a mixture of the two. She tried not to suck him off often, knowing how satisfying the experience was for him, selfishly wanting him to pleasure her in return. 

“I know.” Connie laughed, placing both her hands on his shoulders that were half covered by the fitted vest. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders, feeling her skin against his. He had a rather muscular figure despite being incredibly stocky and repping a slight gut. 

“It’s your turn now - right?” Steven cocked an eyebrow as he gently posted his finger through the belt loop of her jeans before pulling her forward, his jumpsuit and boxers still around his ankles. He pulled her forward with a purr, making sure not to touch his erection. 

“Might be a little hard standing up.” 

“Oh, it can be done.” Steven gave her a deadpan expression. She couldn’t help but feel as if he was speaking from experience. How many other women had he pleased with his tongue? She didn’t want to think about it too much. 

“Hmm, it’s probably best to just keep it simple.” Connie hummed as he too returned the favour of unbuttoning the top of her jeans. She looked him in the eyes as they slowly switched positions so that Connie had her back to the wall. Steven shuffled around, not wanting to trip on his pants. 

“I can do that.” Steven confirmed as he slowly pushed his hand down past the hem of her pants. Connie sucked in a quick breath of air as his warm hands touched upon her clit. 

She was so wet. Soaking even, Steven got a kick out of feeling her with his fingers. He didn’t want to overstimulate her too much, but just enough to get her into the mood. More so than she already was. 

Steven smiled at her face of pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip, Steven getting as close as possible as he began to kiss her lips. It took her a second to connect to him, welcoming the kiss as his fingers gently rubbed against her. He was teasing her the same way she had teased him, he knew exactly how far to go before she gave in with a feeble moan. 

“You’re so...wet.” Steven breathed out in a whisper, running his fingers against her to make her gasp. She appreciated the touch as she moved her hips in the motion of his hand, wanting to feel him as closely as possible. 

“Y-yeah.” Connie shuddered at his touch, Steven made sure to catch her breath between his lips. 

Steven deepened the kisses as he pushed his hand further back and slid two fingers inside of her, causing her to detach their lips and make an extended moan. Steven grinned at the noises she made - that was him. He made her do that. 

Steven kissed her chin as she moaned, making his way down her neck. If they weren’t practically clothed he would have loved to kiss her breasts, he knew how sensitive she was to his touch there. Steven could tell Connie was starting to like his fingers a little too much. So much so that he was worried he was going to make her cum before he had fucked her. His dick throbbed too much at the thought of not being able to relieve himself inside of her. 

Connie grumbled as he gently removed himself from her, running his wet fingers along her clit as he pulled his hand away. Connie groaned as he positioned himself in front of her, gently tugging at her pants as she held onto his shoulders. 

“Should I take off my shoes?” Connie furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her legs awkwardly as Steven attempted to get the jeans off. It wasn’t exactly working how he had intended it to. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” Steven struggled with the jeans over one of her ankles as she balanced herself by holding onto his shoulders.

“Maybe I’ll wear a dress next time?” 

“Uh-huh. Please.” Steven stuck his tongue out as he managed to get one of her legs free from the jeans. Was that enough? 

It would do for now. 

Steven anxiously turned around and glanced across the parking lot behind them. There wasn’t anyone there, but he wanted to double-check. If there was, they had already seen them. There was something hot in the idea of being caught, despite neither of them wanting that in the slightest. 

“Steven?” Connie asked softly as he got close enough in front of her to place his hands on either side of her hips, practically cupping her ass. She held her arms on his shoulders as she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his head as she had done multiple times that evening.

“Yeah?”

“The girl...your fans...you wouldn’t ever be with them again - would you?” Connie furrowed her eyebrows. She was a little unsure as to why she was asking the question. She knew that Steven loved her - why was she so desperate for the confirmation? Again.

“No! I want to be with you. I’ve told you that. I would never!” Steven practically squeaked, a little upset that she would think any different. He understood why and he wished he had met Connie sooner, so all of the girls before her never existed. If he knew he was going to have met Connie he would never have tried to pursue a relationship the way he did. 

“That girl  _ was _ really pretty though…” Connie glanced off to the side, feeling incredibly self-conscious. 

Steven hated seeing her that way. She looked so sad and he couldn’t help but feel as if it was his fault for his past actions. He didn’t want her to hurt, he wanted to love her. 

“But you’re really pretty. I tell you all the time. You’re pretty, beautiful and sexy. I’d list so much more, but it’s really hard to think straight with my pants down.” Steven spoke in a soft tone as he brushed her hair away from her face as they both chuckled at his comment. He kissed her gently on the cheek, followed by another kiss on her lips. 

“Right…” Connie half-smiled.

“I love you, Connie. I really really love you.” Steven attempted to make sure his voice was heard. He needed her to know how much he cared. 

“I love you too.” Connie whispered before their lips met once again. Steven wanted to kiss her until the end of time, never wanting to let go.

As they deepened their kiss for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Steven moved in as close as he could. He wanted to fuck her. Fuck her enough to make her believe how much he wanted her. Nobody would have ever compared to Connie. 

Steven huffed on her lips as he cupped her bare ass with his calloused hands and lifted her, pushing her against the wall in the pursuit of their kisses. Connie groaned at the hardness of the wall against her back, but the way that he had pinned her was incredibly hot and she practically begged for more. 

Steven was desperate to fuck her, hard enough that it would take her back to the first time they had sex. Enough to knock her back into the tour and remind her how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. How much he wanted to be  _ inside _ of her. 

Steven listened to Connie moan on his lips as he pushed his penis inside of her. He hadn’t been gentle in doing so, but that just added to the pleasure. Steven had never felt another girl in the way he had felt Connie. Before he met Connie he had always used a condom - no matter what. However, with her on birth control, he made sure to feel every inch of her with his thick cock. He loved the feeling and the privilege that came with cumming inside of her. 

Connie allowed herself to be fucked against the wall, as much as she adored Steven’s lovemaking, nothing could compare to the way he thrusted inside of her with passionate force. She loved being fucked by Steven. Just as much as she loved fucking him back. 

Although Connie had pleasured him softly in the past, she had also made it her mission to ride his dick whenever he allowed. As much as he enjoyed being the one in control, Connie's newfound sexual confidence turned him on beyond comparison. She could dig her nails into his shoulders whenever she desired. Bite her lip as he thrusted inside of her. Scream his name whenever she came. Yet nothing could compare to what she did to him in return. 

Steven huffed heavily into the crook of her neck as she tugged at the back of his hair with force. Between catching his breath he attempted to nip at her neck so she kept squealing as her body drowned in euphoria. His thrusts were aggressive and rhythmic as he pushed her against the wall with force. 

It wasn't very often he fucked her like he was, although he had to admit the experience reminded him a lot more of his past. A past that he didn't miss, but a part of him occasionally craved that same kind of sex with Connie. Not to the same extent, but the thrill of it was certainly something he had thought about. 

“S-Steven!” Connie’s speech was broken as she spoke slightly louder than she should have done whilst in a public place. She gripped onto the back of his neck as she was practically panting in his ear. There was a slight stream of sweat trickling from his hairline as he slammed into her as fast as his stamina would allow. 

“Uh, Connie...I want...I want you…” Steven could barely get his words out as he attempted to catch his breath between words, too busy focusing on how tight she felt around him as she wrapped her legs around the back of him whilst he held her up. 

“Oh. Oh god. Steven. Please.” Connie continued to beg for more, practically on the verge of having one of her best orgasms in a long time. She could feel it building within her from the very beginning. Steven’s rhythmic pace checking every box of desire. 

“I love you so much!” Steven moaned, as much as he wanted her to say it back he really wanted permission to cum. He was ready to explode. He had so much love to give her, nothing would ever take him away. He wanted her so badly. All the time. 

“Oh, I- are you close?” Connie allowed him to continue to push inside of her. She had no idea how he had managed to hold out this long, she could tell he was ready to completely blow his load inside of her. She had to change her words to speed up the process - she was going to cum too. 

“Yes.” Steven could barely get a single word out as he pounded her as hard as he possibly could. He listened to her whimpers followed by incredibly loud moans that echoed through the parking lot as he fucked her at the side of the building. 

Steven made sure that she was mostly being held up by his one hand and the pressure against the wall. That and her obsessive grip around him. He gently removed one hand from her ass and immediately placed three fingers on her clit with intent to rub along with his thrusts. 

The feeling of his throbbing penis inside of her and his fingers rubbing her most sensitive areas, she felt as if she too was going to cum harder than she had first anticipated. The feeling of being with Steven was amazing. The feeling of being fucked by Steven was even better. 

Moans continued to get louder and louder as she joined in the best she could with thrusting into his fingers and dick to pleasure them both faster. As much as she wanted to be in that moment forever, she wanted to chase the orgasm even more. The payoff would have been fantastic. 

Connie pressed her forehead against his as she angled their heads to meet, suddenly meeting each other's eyes as they remained intimately connected. Connie tugged a little too hard on the back of his hair as she shuddered, ready to give everything to the man that she loved. 

"I-I love you too." Connie practically squealed as she responded to his previous statement, suddenly throwing her head back in sheer love as her levels of pleasure peaked. 

Her legs shook around him as she buried her head into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Steven stopped thrusting just as fast for a moment to allow her some kind of recovery. He nipped lovingly at her ear, slowly readjusting himself to be better situated inside her. 

"Can I finish?" Steven whispered, gently pulling back before thrusting hard and causing her to wince. 

"Y-yes." She held onto him tightly as he made it his mission to fuck her harder than before. 

At first, Connie was shocked at the pressure - although now that she had came she was even more equipped and wet enough to deal with the friction. Steven's hot skin pressed against her as her back became uncomfortable against the wall. She couldn't complain, the way that he roughly pounded into her made every bit of pain caused by the wall worth it. 

He forced himself inside of her as Connie dug her nails into his back as she screamed his name one last time, causing Steven to instantly cum inside of her at the sound of his last syllable. Connie whined as he blew everything he had been holding back. Steven huffed into her neck as he came heavily, desperately attempting to relieve himself with several more rough thrusts. 

Connie moaned softly into his ear as he came, stroking the back of his head as he sweated profusely. It had been a long time since they had fucked like that - but they needed it. They wanted it. 

“Oh, Steven…” Connie sighed as she attempted to catch her breath. It took him a few moments of planting gentle kisses against her neck as he too caught his breath before pulling out slowly. They both shivered from the sensitivity. 

He knew he came a lot - but he wasn’t expecting that much. He felt somewhat embarrassed, knowing that they would both need a shower after making a mess of themselves at the side of the venue. There was no shame in cleaning up later. 

Steven pulled his pants up and re-knotted the front of the jumpsuit, feeling both proud and relieved of the way he had fucked her and how he had managed to somehow keep his clothes clean. He needed that. Physically and emotionally - Connie too. 

Steven watched as she put her pants back on and looked around the parking lot. He stepped close towards her and planted a small kiss on her lips. He held out his hand and placed it underneath her chin, moving her head slightly so he could litter her cheeks with tiny kisses. Connie giggled at the soft touches, feeling beyond loved after the harsh fuck. 

“You believe me, right? That I love you?” Steven spoke quietly as he continued to kiss her gently, from her cheeks to her forehead. Connie suddenly wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. 

“I believe you.” 

“So, you should know that I never want to be with anyone but you.” Steven hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head as she leant down to be closer to him. 

Connie needed to speak to him about it, no matter how stupid she felt for seeming jealous. She had gotten stopped for speeding once before for the same reasoning. Worrying Steven would revert to his old ways. She didn’t want it to happen again. She didn’t want to be jealous. 

“Like before...it’s hard seeing you with other girls. I know there was a load before me and naturally, I just worry about being knocked down the list.” Connie sighed, admitting her fears. She didn’t want him to leave her. 

“I’m sorry about my past. I shouldn't have-”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s me.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault for...well...before I met you I wasn’t exactly the best for this kind of thing. I told you about it before, I’m sure you don’t want to hear it again. I only told you because I wanted to be honest with you, if I knew it was just going to upset you and make you worry then I wouldn't have bothered.” Steven gently rocked them back and forth as they spoke. Steven had told Connie just about everything when it came to his previous partners, no matter how much it hurt for her to hear about it - that was in the past. 

“No, thank you for telling me. Thank you for being honest.” Connie felt the warm touch of his lips against her forehead once more. She couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would have been for him to have mentioned it to her. 

“I just...wish I could erase my past. I don’t want to be with anyone else - I want to be with you.”

“I know, it’s just me being silly and jealous.”

“Well, you said you trust me - right?” 

“Yeah! Of course I trust you.” Connie removed her head from his chest to look at him. He grinned at her confirmation. 

“So trust me when I say that I will never love anyone as much as I love you, Connie Maheswaran.” Steven smiled sweetly before pushing his lips against her forehead. She lifted her head enough for her to meet his lips. 

Once again, she was wrapped up in the sweetness that was Steven Universe. The man that she loved through everything, through past faults and current misadventures. Despite never being the man that her parents would have ever approved of, they didn’t need to know the full extent of where their relationship had taken them. 

Connie was filled with love and desire for him, making sure to kiss him as passionately as she could to thank him for the sex that she had just been provided with. She loved it when he fucked her. Fucked her with so much love. 

She grasped onto his white vest, more than happy to have spent the rest of the night dancing with the other’s tongue. Connie didn’t want to go back inside and finish the rest of the music video shoot. Although, as much as she didn’t want to go back inside and see the girl who had been flirting with Steven - she also did. 

She knew that she would have gotten a kick out of being able to see her. A kick out of knowing that Steven had just been so desperate to fuck her that he had taken her to the back of the community centre. The idea of doing something like that with the actress on set hadn’t even crossed his mind. The only person on his mind was Connie. 

“I trust you, Steven.” Connie breathed heavily on his lips as they slowly plucked them apart. They were nose to nose. If Steven could have been any closer he would have taken the opportunity. 

“Yeah…” He kissed her lips softly before mentioning on the off chance that she may have been able to. “You’re staying the whole weekend, right?” 

“You know I want to…”

“But?” 

“I have to study.” 

“You can study at mine.” Steven continued to press on with trying to get her to stay over. Waking up beside her was the best thing imaginable. 

“I…” Connie wanted to say yes more than anything. She wanted to be comforted by him all weekend. Spending time with him whilst he was on his break during the music video was the only time that she had spent with him all day. 

“Please.” Steven knew that he was a bad influence. He knew that he shouldn’t have asked her such a question when he had just made her weak with his casanova charms and excellent sexual skills. 

Connie tried to look away with a small groan, trying her utmost to convince herself that staying with Steven wasn’t going to be a good thing for her education. 

“I have to speak to Max. She’s driving.” Connie kissed his lips as a way to get him to stop talking. He was still practically pinning her against the wall. She didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“I can drop you back at college.” Steven offered. 

“You’re not making that drive!” 

“I could crash at yours for a night, right?” 

“Steven...I have college.” Connie wanted to say yes to him so badly. It just wasn’t feasible that weekend. 

“Alright. Fine. It’s fine, I can just...spend some more time with you now!” Steven smiled as he pressed his lips against her again. He was incredibly disappointed with the outcome, but he knew that there was always going to have been different times that they could have spent together. 

One day he would have liked if there was nothing in their way of being together. Waking up next to each other every morning would have been a dream come true. He would have continued to have wished for it every day. 

“Don’t you have to get back to filming soon?” Connie questioned, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t late for the rest of the shoot. Kip would have shouted if he was any more than a second late. 

“Yeah...I’m sorry that she made you feel that way. About me...us…” Steven apologised once more, considering the fact that Connie may not have wanted to go back into the shoot to have seen the girl. 

“It’s...okay. I probably overreacted anyway.” 

“Never.” Steven kissed her cheek before gently planting sweet kisses along her jawline. He could have quite easily have spent his entire night kissing her rather than heading back inside. 

“Besides, Max has probably ripped her limb from limb by now.” Connie laughed, before realising that the statement she had just made could very well have been true.

Steven removed himself from the pursuit of kisses to look Connie in the eyes. She was so beautiful. 

“We should probably go and check on that.” Steven chewed his bottom lip as he looked at her. Being close to her was all that he wanted. 

“Yeah, we probably should.” Connie smiled before kissing him on the lips and patting both of his shoulders. 

The couple made sure that they weren’t in a complete state of undress as they walked back into the community centre. They made sure to walk hand in hand back down the corridor before eventually entering the main hall where they were filming the music video. 

“See you after the shoot?” Steven held onto both of her hands as they faced one another in the hall. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Connie tried her hardest not to blush over how much affection she had for the man standing before her. 

As if he hadn’t already kissed her enough, he moved in for another swift kiss. She was quick to accept. 

“I love you.” Steven’s words were sickenly sweet, words that he had said multiple times over the day. It didn’t matter though, Connie loved hearing them. 

“I love you too.” She giggled slightly as she raised the palm of her hand to the side of his face. She didn’t care if there were people inside of the room that could see them together. Maybe that was the point?

Seeing the two of them in love would have made some people swoon, others jealous and people like Max - gag. Either way, the couple was happy to have been together regardless of where they were and what they were doing. Nobody was going to have been able to break them apart, even if they tried. 

Connie gently ran her hands back down his arms, still touching each other’s hands as they slowly backed away until they were fingertip to fingertip - never wanting to let go. Eventually, with a small pout - Steven finally removed himself from her grip, knowing that he had to get back to work. 

Connie sighed with a smile, watching him walk away back towards the set where the band were already in the process of getting set back up. She was certain that the director hadn’t allowed them to take their full breaks. Probably just long enough for Kip to smoke a couple of cigarettes. 

Connie strolled back over to the side of the set, happily looking for Max. She was pleased to have spent some time with Steven and admittedly, the time being used for sex was even better. She felt a deep satisfaction within herself that couldn’t have been matched by anything else. 

Max stood over by the side of the set with her phone in her hands, flicking through some kind of social media before she looked up and noticed Connie beside her. After her scuffle with the blonde lady in the bridal outfit, it was interesting to Max that she had come back so soon. Max was willing to have followed her out too, but it looked like Steven had handled it well. 

“Everything good with you and loverboy over there?” Max cocked an eyebrow as she placed her phone back into her pocket, giving Connie her full attention. She wanted to make sure that her best friend and her boyfriend were still in a good place, considering what had happened not too long ago. 

“Yeah...we’re good.” Connie smirked as she kept her eyes on Steven who was across the room. He too couldn’t keep his eyes off her, waving at her with a smile. She loved him so much. 

“You’re practically glowing, Con.” Max pouted as he attempted to figure out why Connie was so suddenly caught up in nothing but Steven Universe. 

“That’s normal.” Connie barely bothered to respond, waving back at Steven with a smile. 

Max's expression dropped as she concluded in her mind what had just happened. 

“Dude, did you guys just fuck?” Max’s eyebrows dipped at the thought, crossing over her arms and looking at Connie in disgust. 

Connie didn’t even bother to respond, biting hard on her bottom lip as she stared across the set at Steven who had just placed the guitar strap back over his head. He was so handsome. He was...hers. 

“Oh my god - you did!” Max groaned in annoyance, looking away with a kiss of her teeth. 

Steven waved once more before turning back to the rest of the band. He needed to make sure that he was doing his job, despite wanting to spend the whole time waving back at Connie and telling her how much he loved her. Max was somewhat disgusted by them both, but also happy that there was nothing that had come between them. As much as the couple’s acts annoyed her, she was just happy to see them both with smiles on their faces. 

Connie was suddenly knocked out of her trance for Steven as he turned away. She focused her attention back on Max who was expressing a look of disgust. 

She loved him so much and she knew for a fact that he loved her in return. They had a fantastic relationship together. Not even the blonde actress could have gotten between them. 

“So, you didn’t murder the blonde girl?” Connie folded over her arms as she attempted to change the conversation topic away from her and Steven. 

Max stood beside her best friend with a grin. 

“Oh, funny story - turns out she’s not blonde.” Max snorted. 

“You didn’t-”

“I didn’t even pull  _ that  _ hard, it’s not my fault she brought a cheap wig. She’s ginger.” Max confirmed, folding over her arms to match Connie’s pose. 

“Huh. She doesn’t strike me as a ginger.” 

“Me neither.”

“Weird.” 

“Yeah.” Max paused for a moment. “So, I heard a rumour that there’s spare cake in the back...want to indulge in something that isn’t pe-”

“I’m saying yes before you finish that sentence.” Connie raised a finger. 

“Good. Let’s go get some cake!” 

**Author's Note:**

> You should...probably go and read Star Destroyers. :^)


End file.
